El destino
by Maierachan
Summary: Este fic yo lo tengo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo habia puesto xq' me daba flogera, bueno, aqui en este fic yo invente un nuevo personaje Hikari es su nombre, lean mi fic, porque es el 1ero que hago, esta divertida, pero tomen en cuenta que es el
1. Default Chapter

**_El destino_** por Maiera-Chan

Glosario:

- Hablando –

- ''Pensando'' –

- Temblando -

Nota:

Esta historia es despues de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.

1er capitulo:

La nueva alumna

Era un dia soleado en konoha, se encontraba el sensei Kakashi en una reunion con la Hokage de konoha Tsunade;

Para que me mando llamar Hokage-sama –

Kakashi, hay una alumna que quiero que aceptes en tu equipo - le respondio

U...una nueva alumna - dijo Kakashi sorprendido

Es que acaba de graduarse de la academia pero 2 alumnos no pasaron este año así que quiero que este contigo, bueno, solo hasta el proximo año que los otros 2 alumnos pasen - explico el hokage,

Esta bien, ¿Cual es su nombre? -...

- - - - - - - - - -

¡Kakashi sensei, porque tardaste tanto! – replico Sakura

Es que el hokage-sama me mando llamar y... -

¡¡¡Mentiroso! – replicaron al unisono Naruto y Sakura

¡No, esta vez si es verdad! – dijo Kakashi llevandose las manos a la cabeza,

Kakashi sensei – se escucho, era una joven de unos 12 años, cabello entre negro y azul, el cabello lo lucia, de la parte de arriba en hongo (pero alborotado), y en la espalda caian 2 trensas hasta donde terminaba la espalda y un moño color azul cielo (en cada una); su vestimenta era una camisa color azul cielo y negra de media manga, un pescador color negro, tambien traia unas vendas que salian de los codos hasta las muñecas y de las rodillas hasta los tobillos;

Buenos dias, espero no haber interrumpido algo – dijo inclinandose,

Claro que no – dijo kakashi - ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

… - no le dijo nada porque miro que una muchacha de cabello rosado se le acerco al oido y le susurro algo,

Buena idea Sakura - sorio - Veras, la primera vez qe estuve con los muchachos les pregunte sobre ellos, en este orden, que me dijeran su nombre completo, lo que mas les gustaba, lo que no les agradaba, y su sueño para el futuro, no te importaria decirnoslo a nosotros – propuso kakashi

Claro que no; mi nombre es Hikari, lo que mas me gusta es pasar el tiempo practicando nuevas tecnicas, y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la ninja mas fuerte para así convertirme en la hokage de konoha - respondio con entusiasmo

Ya tienes rival Naruto-kun – le hizo burla Sakura, este solo hizo cara de niño caprichoso,

¿Y que es lo que no te gusta? – le pregunto Sasuke, al parecer habia algo en esta chica que le inquetaba,

- Ramen - contesto

¡¡Como es que no te gusta el ramen! ¡¡Acaso no tienes buen gusto por la comida! – le grito Naruto,

Calma, calma – le dijo Kakashi tomandolo del cuello de la camisa porque este se le habia avalansado a Hikari,

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – dijo esta – este enfadoso es Uzumaki Naruto, y el es... –

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke – Dijo interrumpiendo a Sakura y este extendio su mano a Hikari saludandola, todos se quedaron muy extrañados porque Sasuke no hacia eso,

Sasukekun´´ - penso Hikari y sonrio estrechando la mano de Sasuke

Bien chicos, nuestra mision de hoy es ir a proteger a un niño muy especial para la Hokagesama – dijo Kakashi

¿Quién sera tan importante para esa vieja bruja que tenemos que proteger? – dijo Naruto caminando hacia la casa de la Hokage seguido por Sakura y Sasuke,

Kakashi y Hikari se quedaron atrás porque Kakashi le pregunto:

¿Cuál es tu apellido? –

Mi apellido es -...

Una vez mas te tendre que decir

Que nadie tiene que saber

Mi nombre o apellido

Solo que quiero estar contigo

Solo que quiero conocerte mejor

Nadie puede ser mejor

Que alguien que no tiene nombre

Solo dejame vivir

Solo conoceme y ya

No tienes por que saber

Todo lo que digo yo

Solo tienes que saber

Que la vida esta muy bien

Solo quiero decirte una misma vez

- - - - - - - - - -

Siganme – dijo Tsunade llevandolos hacia una alcoba, alguien giro la chapa desde adentro y abrio la puerta,

Este es el pequeño niño que quiero que protejan – dijo Tsunade

¡Konohamaru! - exclamo Naruto al ver al niño - ¡¿En verdad tenemos que protegerlo?

''Ja, ja, te hare sufrir Naruto'' – penso maliciosamente Konohamaru - ¿Quién es

ella? – pregunto mirando a Hikari

Ella es la muchacha que e decia que conocí, la que se habia graduado y no tenia compañeros – explico Tsunade

Soy Hikari, mucho gusto Konohamaru – dijo incandose y extendiendole la mano,

Ya vamonos – dijo Sasuke saliendo por la puerta de enfrente.

¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer pequeño Konohamaru? – pregunto Sakura,

Guuuuuu, sonaron las tripas de este y dijo:

Primero quiero desayunar –

Perfecto, vamos al puesto de ramen, al cabo esta cerca de aquí – dijo Naruto dirigiendose hacia el corriendo,

Ramen - dijo Hikari temblando

- - - - - - - - - -

¿Qué es lo que van a querer? – Pregunto un señor ya grande

Denos a todos una ronda de ramen – dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

A mi no me de – dijo Hikari

A sí, no le de un plato a ella – le dijo Naruto al señor y loego le susurro en voz mas o menos alta - puedes creer que a esta OBAKA no le guste el ramen, o sea, a quien no le gusta el ramen, debe de tener muy malos gustos –

Hikari se comensaba a poner furiosa cuando exclamo:

¡Tambien deme un plato de ramen! – todos se quedaron mirandola mientras esta y Naruto se miraban frente a frente y salian rayos de sus hojos,

¡Deja de hacer eso Naruto! – exclamo Sasuke enojado,

Los dos se voltearon hacia otra parte entonces Naruto le dijo a Hikari:

Con que quieres ser Hokage ¿No? –

¡Claro que si! Incluso la Hokagesama me nombro como proxima Hokage – le contesto

¡¡¡¡Que! – exclamo Naruto enojado

Aquí esta su ramen – dijo la muchacha muy amablemente

¿No que no te gustaba el ramen Hikari? –le pregunto Naruto

Estos dos comensaron a mirarse feo, despegaron al mismo tiempo los palillos y comensaron a comer muy, pero muy lento (Sin dejarse de mirar) despues cmensaron a salir rayitos de sus hojos y... comenzaron a competir a ver quien terminaba mas rapido,

Chicos, ya calmense – decia Sakura a la cual no hacian caso,

¡¡Termine! – exclamaron al unisono****

Creo que quiero ir a otro lugar – dijo Konohamaru un poco triste porque Naruto y Hikari se estaban peleando,

Pero si ni siquiera has tocado tu comida -

- - - - - - - - - -

**MUCHOS DIAS DESPUES:**

Por fin terminamos la misión de hoy – dijo Sakura con emoción

Y aun es muy tempreno – dijo Naruto

¿Sakura, haras algo por la tarde? – pregunto Hikari

Sí, ire al hospital a visitar a Leekun, lo revisan de una operación que tuvo, ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – pregunto Sakura,

Está bien, hace mucho que no doy un buen recorrido a Konoha, siempre me la pasaba entrenando con el sensei Jiruka – dijo Hikari,

Vamos por unas flores y despues iremos a ver a Leekun – dijo Sakura

Si – dijo esta

- - - - - - - - - -

Hola Inopig, ¿Comó te va? – pregunto Sakura

Sakurabaka, yo he estado muy bien, ¿y tu? – pregunto Ino

Yo tambien he estado muy bien – Respondio Sakura,

Sakura, mira, esrtas flores son hermosas, por que no le llevas una a tu amigo, el que esta en el hospital – dijo Hikari

Muy buena elección, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Ino

Soy Hikari, mucho gusto... Ino – respondio

Y a donde vas con Sakurabaka – pregunto Ino

Vamos a ir al hospital a ver a Leekun, Inopig – respondio Sakura,

Muy bien, dame dos flores de estas – dijo Hikari

¿Por qué dos? – pregunto Sakura,

Es que quiero regalarle una a Sasukekun – respondio,

¿A Sasuke? – preguntaron al unisono Ino y Sakura,

Si... – respondio sonrojada

- - - - - - - - - -

Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Sakura entrando al hospital de Konoha – Disculpe señorita, Rock Lee esta en reabilitación – Dijo

Sí, esta en el cuarto 201 – respondio la señorita del hospital,

Las dos subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de reabilitación, tocaron la puerta y alguien les abrio por adentro,

Gai sensei – dijo Sakura,

Vienen a ver a mi estudiante Lee – dijo el sensei

Si – respondio Sakura

Hola, mi nombre es Hikari – dijo extendiendo su mano a Lee

Hola Hikari, hola Sakurasan – les dijo este; Sakura puso su flor y la que le traia Hikari en una base de cristal,

Tengo que irme, ire a buscar a Sasuke – dijo Hikari saliendo a toda prisa del hospital,

¡Gracias por tu visita! – le grito el sensei Gai

- - - - - - - - - -

''Donde podra estar Sasuke'' - se preguntaba Hikari

¿Hikari? – e escucho una voz conocida,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Comentarios de autor:_

Ajajajajaja, no les dire quien es, aunque me tarde mucho por fin lo termine, este es mi primer fic, pero me da flogera publicarlo, primero engo que entrar a la pagina web, despues esperar a ver si me hacen miembro, y luego esperar otra semana, pero... voy a ver que es lo que puedo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_El destino_** por Maiera-Chan

Glosario:

''Hablando''

''''Pensando''''

''Temblando''

Nota:

Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.

2do capitulo:

''Hola, mi nombre es Hikari'' dijo extendiendo su mano a Lee

''Hola Hikari, hola Sakurasan'' les dijo este; Sakura puso su flor y la que le traia Hikari en una base de cristal,

''Tengo que irme, ire a buscar a Sasuke'' dijo Hikari saliendo a toda prisa del hospital,

¡Gracias por tu visita! – le grito Gai sensei

''Donde podra estar Sasuke'' - se preguntaba Hikari

¿Hikari? – se escucho una voz conocida,

Sasu..., oh, Naruto, que quieres – Pregunto molesta

Hikari... yo queria pedirte perdon por lo del otro dia, actue como un tonto... y... perdon – dijo apenado Nauto

''Este precentimiento, ¡NO, no de nuevo, no de nuevo'' – se decia a si misma Hikari

¿Para quién es la flor Hikari? – Pregunto Naruto

''Este precentimiento es aun mas fuerte, y... '' –

Estas bien Hikari – interrumpio sus pensamientos Naruto,

Ah...si, oh y la flor es para...tí – mintio

Gracias Hikari es muy bonita y... – se detuvo al ver que Hikari se habia hido

''''Este precentimiento, no de nuevo'''' pensaba, mientras saltaba por los edificios de Konoha

''¿A donde vas tan de prisa Hikarichan?'' le pregunto una voz conocida

''¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!'' Le pregunto molesta ''Pense que tu no...''

''No te preocupes, yo no fui'' interrumpio a Hikari, era una parsona de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos por igual,

''''El precentimiento, desaparecio'''' se dijo a sí misma con mas calma, y bufeando de lo cansada,

''Lo vez, te lo dije, esta vez yo no fui'' le dijo a Hikari

''Perdon por haber sospechado de ti, pero es que la ultima vez que senti esto tu fuiste'' le dijo enojada

''Esta bien, y cuando ocupes algo, ya sabes en donde encontrarme, y no te olvides de lo que tienes que hacer'' dijo este acercandose de un salto cerca de la cara de Hikari dandole un beso en la mejilla, ''Nos vemos''

''Gracias... Itachikun'' le susurro, y este desaparecio con un PUF,

''¡Hikari, por fin te encuentro! ¡Baja de haya Hikari!'' le grito Naruto

''''Naruto'''' penso esta

''¡Baja de alli Hikari!'' le volvio a gritar Naruto

Esta bajo y mirandolo retadoramente le dijo:

''Naruto, si en verdad quieres ser el Hokage de Konoha, tendras que vencerme primero''

Este se sorprendio mucho por la forma en que se lo dijo, ya que pensaba que sus diferencias habian sido borradas, Naruto solto la flor que le habia regalado hikari que aun traia, y apuntandole le dijo:

''Ah si, veras, voy a vencerte y me convertire en el 6to Hokage, porque ese es mi sueño'' ; esta le sonrio como su nueva rival,

''Aquí no podemos pelear, vamos a otro lugar'' dijo Hikari

''No importa el lugar en donde peleemos, de todas maneras voy a vencerte'' dijo Naruto muy convencido de que el seria el ganador.

Hikari comensaba a concentrar su Chakra cuando Naruto le dio una patada en el estomago, Hikari salio volando, y saco unas

Kunais las cuales se encajaron en la espalda de Naruto, este saco dos Shuriken, las cuales fueron encajadas en el brazo izquierdo

de Hikari, los dos se miraban con odio, y Naruto dijo:

''Kage bushi no Jutso'' y se duplico cinco veces,

Hikari tomo tres Kunais en su mano y avento una a uno de los cinco, y desaparecio con un PUF,

''Buena tecnica Naruto'' le dijo ''¡Pero te falta mucho para vencerme!'' exclamo

''¡Ah sí, ya veras!'' le grito Naruto

Hikari avento las dos Kunais que le quedaban y otros dos de los cuatro que quedaban desaparecieron con un PUF,

''Tu tecnica no sirve contra mi Naruto, ¡¿Por qué mejor no te rindes!'' le grito Hikari

''Rendirme, ¡Acaso estas loca! ¡Yo nunca me rindo! ¡Y nunca huyo de una pelea!'' exclamo Naruto

Hikari saco dos Shuriken y se las avento a los dos que quedaban, esta vez solo uno desaparecio, el verdadero Naruto se le encajo

en el hombro derecho, cerca de uno de los puntos mortales, haciendo que Naruto cayera medio desmayado, y sacandose el

Shuriken le grito a Hikari:

''¡Yo no sere vencido por una niña como tú!''

''El caso es que yo no soy una niña comun y corriente, yo soy del... Aaag'' se quejo, Naruto le encajo un Kunai cerca del corazon, haciendo que le saliera mucha sangre cuando se la saco, ''¡Aun no he terminado contigo!'' exclamo ''Miso Bushi no Jutso'' dijo clonandose seis veces,

Naruto saco un cunai y lo avento a uno de los clones, este desaparecio en forma de agua,

''''Clones de agua'''' penso Naruto, saco cinco Kunais y las avento a los clones de agua los cuales todos desaparecieron,

'No eres tan malo despues de todo'' dijo Hikari que se encontraba en un edificio y lanzo un Shuriken en el tobillo de Naruto,

''Aaag'' se quejo este, y lanzo un Kunai al tobillo de Hikari haciendola caer desde aquel edificio y al chocar con el suelo quedo desmayada,

Naruto sonrio pensando que la habia vencido y le lanzo un Shuriken a la muñeca, pero esto solo hizo que se despertara, apenas y pudo pararse y le lanzo un Kunai al otro tobillo haciendo que este callera al piso de boca y quedando desmayado,

''Lo vez..., no puedes ven-cer-me...'' dijo con dificultad cayendo desmallada.

**MIENTRAS CON SASUKE:**

''¿Sensei Kakashi, sabes donde esta Hikari?'' pregunto Sasuke

''Fue con Sakura al hospital a mirar a Rock Lee...''

''Sasukekun ¿Haz visto a Hikari?'' pregunto una voz femenina

''¿Qué no estaba contigo?'' pregunto Sasuke

''Ella salio del hospital a buscarte, pero no ragreso, así que pende que estaba contigo, pero no está'' respondio preocupada.

''Tampoco he visto a Naruto'' dijo Sakura

''''Naruto'''' penso Sasuke con odio, y salio corriendo en busca de Hikari, Sakura lo siguió, mientras que Kakashi se fue saltando entre los edificios de Konoha,

''¡Los encontre!'' grito kakashi

Sasuke corrió hacia donde se encontraba su sensei, encontrando a Hikari y a Naruto tirados en el piso con varias Kunais y Shuriken en el cuerpo...

''¡Hikari!'' exclamo Sasuke preocupado; llevaron a los dos al hospital de Konoha.

No voy a

dejarte ir

Si quieres

Ven hacia mi

No dejare que te vayas ni tampoco

El tiempo que podemos pasar juntos

No

Yo te cuidare y asi

Nadie te querra hacer daño

Cuidate

Que yo te cuidare

Si me quieres

Cuidare

Por siempre de ti

**DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS:**

''Tsunade, por favor cura a Naruto y a Hikari'' pidio Kakashi

''No te preocupes, ¿En que cuarto estan?'' pregunto Tsunade

''Sigueme'' dijo este

_Comentarios de autor:_

Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer mis fic's, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi si me gusto, dejen sus comentarios, o quejas, me encantara leerlas, bueno esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Abrazos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

**_El destino_** por Maiera-Chan

Glosario:

''Hablando''

''''Pensando''''

''Temblando''

Nota:

Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.

3er capitulo:

**DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS:**

''Tsunade, por favor cura a Naruto y a Hikari'' pidió Kakashi

''No te preocupes, ¿En que cuarto están?'' pregunto Tsunade

''Sígueme'' dijo este

Llegaron al cuarto de Naruto el cual estaba postrado en una cama, Tsunade puso su mano arriba de su cabeza y de ella salio una luz azul, y con eso este se despertó,

''Ahora vamos con Hikari'' dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos por igual, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al siguiente, cuando Sasuke deslizo la puerta en la cama no había nadie,

''¡¿Donde esta Hikari!'' exclamo el sensei Kakashi; voltearon para todas partes pero no había nadie,

''Hikari, Hikari'' llamaba la enfermera pero ella no se encontraba ahí.

''Despierta Hikari'' dijo una voz masculina la cual cuidaba de ella,

''¿En donde estoy?'' pregunto tocándose la cabeza,

''No te preocupes, estas a salvo'' dijo la misma voz ''Vaya batalla que tuviste con el niño del demonio de las nueve colas, hiciste bien tu trabajo'' sonrió un poco frió,

''Perdón por no haberle ganado, pero es que...'' no pudo decir mas ya que el le tapo la boca,

''No te preocupes, ya todo saldrá bien'' dijo la voz sentándose a su lado,

''Itachi, ¿Donde están todos los demás Akatsuki?'' pregunto Hikari

''Están haciendo lo de siempre, ya sabes, peleando, matando, y todo lo demás'' respondió este con cierta tranquilidad en su voz,

''En donde estamos Itachikun'' pregunto ella

''Estamos en una de las casas que tengo'' respondió Itachi

MIENTRAS CON TSUNADE, KAKASHI, NARUTO, ETC...

''¡Busque a Hikari, encuéntrenla!'' ordenaba Tsunade a un grupo de dos ambus

''En donde podrá estar Hikari'' dijo Sakura con preocupación ya que ellas dos se llevaban muy bien,

''''Hikari'''' se decía a si mismo Sasuke preocupado.

RATO DESPUES:

''Hokagesama, no pudimos encontrar a la muchacha que buscaba, pero personas del pueblo dicen que vieron a un Akatsuke con una persona, al parecer una mujer joven, tenemos motivos para pensar que es ella'' dijo uno de los Ambus,

''''Un Akatsuki''''pensó Naruto ''¿Qué tiene que ver Hikari con los Akatsuke?'' Pregunto este.

''No lo sé'' respondió Kakashi

''Hokagesama, hay un Akatsuke que quiere verla'' dijo un ambu que cuidaba afuera.

''Iré de inmediato'' dijo Tsunade...

''No te preocupes'' se escucho una voz fría ''Yo estoy aquí''

''¡ITACHI!'' exclamaron todos al ver al Akatsuke; este traía algo en sus brazos... ¿Hikari?

''Tengan'' dijo Itachi extendiendo a Hikari la cual se encontraba desmallada,

''¡Que le hiciste a Hikari!'' exclamo con enojo Sasuke en contra de su hermano,

''No te preocupes tonto hermanito, no le hice nada'' respondió Itachi y desapareció con un PUF. Pusieron a Hikari en una camilla y la llevaron hacia otro cuarto.

½ HORA MÁS TARDE:

Hikari se encontraba abriendo los ojos, se vio a si misma en lugar extraño, al parecer ¿Un hospital?...

''En donde estoy'' se pregunto a sí misma en voz alta

''Estas en el hospital de Konoha'' respondió una voz familiar,

''¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?'' pregunto Hikari,

''...'' este no respondió ya que alguien deslizo la puerta, era Rock Lee,

''Hola Hikari, que bueno que ya despertaste'' dijo poniendo una flor en un florero de vidrio,

''Hola Lee'' dijo Hikari; Sasuke se puso de pie para irse (porque estaba de rodillas de lado de la cama de Hikari),

Cuando una mano sostuvo la suya y pregunto:

''¿A dónde vas Sasuke?'';

''Sasuke te aprecia mucho'' dijo Lee,

''…'' Hikari se encintraba sorprendida

''El se quedo todo el tiempo que tu has estado en el hospital'' respondió Lee

''¿Sasuke se quedo aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿En el cuarto?'' pregunto Hikari

''Sí'' afirmo Lee ''¿Tienes algo que ver con Sasuke?'' pregunto Lee

''Bueno, es que yo...''

''Hikari, me dijo Sasuke que ya habías despertado'' dijo Sakura deslizando la puerta,

''SakuraChan'' dijo Lee al verla,

Hola Leesan – dijo Sakura.

DOS DIAS DESPUES:

Todos se encontraban en el restaurante de Ramen, Hikari ya se encontraba fuera del restaurante y recuperada, Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos,

''Ahorita vengo'' dijo Hikari levantándose para seguir a Sasuke ''¡Sasuke, espera'' le dijo, ya estaban bastante lejos del puesto de ramen,

''¿Que pasa Hikari?'' pregunto Sasuke sin voltear,

''¿Por qué te fuiste así?'' pregunto

''Por nada'' dijo Sasuke ''Algo más'' dijo con su voz fría

''También quería preguntarte... ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo en el hospital?'' dijo en voz baja

''...'' este no respondió, solo siguió caminando,

''Sasuke'' susurro Hikari para que se detuviera,

Este se detuvo diciendo:

''Para que Itachi no te llevara de nuevo'' respondió tapando sus ojos con su cabello

''Sasuke'' volvió a susurrar, este volteo y se acerco a ella,

''Sasuke'' susurro emocionada por 3era vez y se abalanzo a el para abrazarlo, y comenzó a sosollar, Sasuke solo se dejo abrazar,

''¡Sakura!'' exclamo Sasuke al verla, Sakura se sintió decepcionada al ver a Hikari abrazando a Sasuke...

''¿Como estas Hikari?'' dijo con voz quebrada

''Sakura, que pasa'' pregunto esta separándose de Sasuke, Sakura, sin decir nada, salio corriendo con ojos llorosos,

''¡Sakura, ¡Espera!'' grito Hikari tratando de alcanzarla, pero esta no se detuvo y acelero la velocidad,

''¡Sakura, ¡Sakura!'' grito de nuevo Hikari,

Esta vez si la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo, estaban las dos respirando muy rápido, ya que estaban muy cansadas, entonces Hikari dijo:

''¿Que es lo que pasa, porque te molestaste solo porque abrasé a Sasuke''

''¡¿Cómo que porque me molesté?'' pregunto molesta ''Tu sabes que estoy totalmente enamorada de Sasuke'' exclamo

''Lo se'' dijo Hikari ''Y yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento con el mas que…''

''¡¡Mientes!'' Grito Sakura,

''...'' Hikari no pudo decir nada

''Que acaso no crees que he visto como le coqueteas a Sasuke'' Volvió a gritar Sakura,

''Yo no le coqueteo a Sasuke'' le grito Hikari

''Yo te he visto Hikari, no mientas'' le dijo Sakura enfurecida

''¡¡Yo no le coqueteo a Sasuke!'' le volvió a gritar ''Tengo que decirte algo Sakura'' le dijo calmada

Tengo que decirte algo

Que yo he guardado

Pero tienes que prometer

Guardar el secreto

Lo vas a saber

Te lo tengo que decir

Para que no sientas

Odio hacia mí

Es mi secreto

Y ahora tuyo también

Este secreto

No se tiene que saber

Este es mi secreto

Y ahora te lo comparto

Cuídalo por favor

- - - - - - - - - -

''Perdóname Hikari, no lo sabia'' le dijo Sakura

''No te preocupes, no lo sabias, pero ahora lo que quiero hacer, es ganarme la confianza de Sasuke'' dijo Hikari

''No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda'' le dijo Sakura…

_Comentarios de autor:_

Wow, que les pareció mi tercer capitulo, espero q' les haya gustado, xq' a sido con mucho esfuerzo, bueno, dejen sus reviews, dudas, o inconformidades, q' las leeré con todo gusto, bueno, nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima…


	4. Chapter 4

**_El destino_ por Maiera-Chan**

**Glosario:**

''**Hablando''**

''''**Pensando''''**

''**Temblando''**

**Acciones corporales **(Estas acciones vienen en el texto, no cuando los personajes de este fic hablan).

**Nota:**

**Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.**

**4to capitulo:**

'**Mi niñez… te quiero Itachi'**

''Perdóname Hikari, no lo sabia'' le dijo Sakura

''No te preocupes, no lo sabias, pero ahora lo que quiero hacer, es ganarme la confianza de Sasuke'' dijo Hikari

''No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda'' le dijo Sakura…

''Gracias Sakura'' le dijo Hikari con una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro,

''Entonces…, me perdonas por haberte gritado'' pidió Sakura muy apenada,

''Claro, no te preocupes, es que tu no sabias'' Las dos sonrieron un poco, después Hikari le extendió una tela color azul y le dijo:

''Ten, para que seques tus lagrimas, no querrás que Sasuke te mire así, verdad'' Sakura le sonrió, tomo la seda y con ella limpio las lagrimas que le habían salido.

''Sakura-chan'' se escucho, era un rubio ojiazul,

''¿Naruto?'' pregunto extrañada Sakura; cuando Hikari lo miro (un poco seria por lo que acababa de suceder con Sakura y Sasuke) después Naruto le correspondió la mirada,

''''¿Qué me esta mirando esta loca? que ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿O que?'''' se pregunto a si mismo, he hizo una expresión de desprecio,

''''Este tonto de Naruto piensa que es mas fuerte que yo, pues yo le demostrare lo contrario, ya que yo fui entrenada por Itachi'''' pensaba Hikari con desprecio hacia Naruto, los dos se intercambiaban miradas de odio, y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir unos peculiares rayos color azules,

''¿Qué es lo que les pasa chicos?'' pregunto Sakura un poco asustada al ver a los dos intercambiando miradas de odio, al escuchar la voz de Sakura Hikari sonrió malévolamente, y lo mismo hizo Naruto, después compartieron una mirada, y al final los dos se voltearon de espaldas y encogieron los brazos. Sakura se quedo un poco temerosa ante las miradas que se daban Hikari y Naruto, y tratando de cambiar de tema Sakura dijo:

''Hikari, aquí tienes'' le extendió con su mano derecha la seda de color azul. Hikari volvió a verla con la seriedad que a ella la caracterizaba (No era amargada como Sasuke, si no que ella había sido separada de sus padres cuando era niña), después Hikari sonrió tiernamente y tomo la seda color azul…

''Sakura-chan, vamos a terminar de comer ramen, ¿Quieres?'' y sin esperar respuesta Naruto la jalo del brazo, haciéndola ir por el camino por el cual habían llegado hasta allí…

Hikari miro la seda color azul, y suspiro contenta, y se dijo a si misma en la mente…

''''Por fin tengo una amiga… Sakura'''' pensó, y una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su bello rostro, y cuando iba a limpiarla recorrió su bello rostro, y cuando se disponía a secarla con la seda, una persona detrás de ella lo hizo, la seda era de color negro, ella se volvió hacia aquella misteriosa persona, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y pronuncio…

''Itachi, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?'' pregunto… ''Me asustaste''

''Solo observando como a mi alumna'' respondió Itachi, ''Solo espero que el pervertido de Kakashi no te meta ninguna idea a tu cabeza'' dijo el Akatsuki, ''que tanto me ha costado reconstruir y que quiero que así se quede'' hizo una pausa y continuo… ''Pero dime Hikari-chan… ¿Cómo vas con el rubio del demonio de las 9 colas?'' pregunto cambiando de tema…

''Quisiera matarlo ahora mismo para recuperar lo que es mió'' dijo Hikari con rencor en los ojos y odio en sus palabras,

''No comas ansias mi preciosa Hikari-chan, no comas ansias'' le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y así desapareció. Hikari se ruborizo y sonriendo toco su mejilla izquierda, en donde Itachi le había dado el beso.

''¡Hikari! ¡Ya vamos a entrenar!'' dijo un friki, el cual tenia cabello plateado…

''¡Ya voy!'' dijo Hikari guardándose la seda de color azul en uno de sus bolsillos y corriendo hacia Kakashi, que aguardaba con sus tres estudiantes.

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES:

''Hikari'' se escucho, una voz familiar la llamaba, era el friki de cabello plateado,

''¿Que es lo que pasa?'' pregunto extrañada, el friki de Kakashi le hacia una seña la cual Hikari no entendía, ella hizo una expresión en la cual demostraba que no entendía que era lo que el friki le pedía, Kakashi se postro justo en frente de ella, y extendiendo su mano le dio un leve golpe en el pecho el cual la hizo caer al suelo, y en el ojo del portador del sharingan se convirtió en un ojo con expresión de pervertido…

''¿Qué es lo que le pasa Kakashi?'' pregunto la joven muy extrañada ante el comportamiento de aquel friki, dio media aun en el suelo y pudo observar un cartelón que decía: _'El paraíso del coqueteo… la película'_, Hikari hizo una cara de… ush, friki pervertido Kakashi se puso a tocar el cartelon y exclamo…

''¡LA PELICULA, tengo que comprar los boletos, tengo que comprar los boletos, tengo que comprar los boletos, tengo que comprar los boletos'' decía con desesperación, y salio corriendo de allí.

Hikari pensó:

''''Que le pasa a ese friki pervertido''''.

Después de un rato de caminata, se detuvo y le pregunto a una señora que encontró…

''Disculpe… ¿Hay alguna parte en donde vendan dulces?''

''Claro niña, hay una tienda de dulces a lado del hospital de Konoha'' contesto la amable señora…

''OK, muchas gracias'' dijo Hikari doblándose un poco hacia enfrente y regalándole una dulce sonrisa se retiro…

½ HORA MÁS TARDE:

Hikari se encontraba pidiendo de todo tipo de dulces, desde caramelos hasta chocolates, pago y salio de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico, dentro se encontraban los dulces que había comprado…

Hikari disfrutaba de los dulces que había comprado, en una banca de concreto, comía unos caramelos que al parecer le encantaban…

''¿Qué te he dicho sobre los dulces Hikari-chan?'' pregunto una voz detrás de ella…

''Que son ricos y te dan energías'' contesto Hikari lanzando un caramelo al aire y este cayendo en su boca…

''No, te dije que son malos, y que te salen caries con eso'' dijo la voz…

''Hay Itachi, solo porque a ti no te gustan los dulces, no significa que yo no los pueda comer'' se detuvo un momento para lanzar un caramelo al aire y este cayo en su boca, ya en su boca, puso a prueba a Itachi diciendo…

''El friki tiene razón… eres amargado…''

Después de eso, Hikari volvió a lanzar otro dulce al aire y este cayo en la boca de Hikari,

''…'' Itachi no dijo nada, ya que no quería caer en la trampa de Hikari, después de recordar las palabras e Hikari 'El friki tiene razón… eres amargado…', no pudo evitar enojarse,

''¡YO NO SOY AMARGADO!'' exclamo Itachi quitándole la bolsa a Hikari y sentándose a un lado de ella, tomo una barra de chocolate, la abrió con un ninjutso, y al encontrarse la barra en el aire, Itachi la tomo en su mano y comenzó a comérsela,

''¡Con que si he!'' dijo Hikari, ''¡Pues no me ganaras!'' agrego, Hikari tomo una barra de chocolate de la bolsa de plástico, de igual forma la abrió con un ninjutso, la tomo y comenzó a comérsela rápidamente, y así sucesivamente iban comiéndose las barras de chocolate, y también algunos caramelos, los cuales mordían y los tragaban, sin siquiera saborearlos…

(Maiera: What a waist of candy… (Que perdida de dulces…) XD)…

Hasta que se escucho una voz a lo lejos la voz de un rubio ojiazul que decía…

''¡Hikari, ¡Kakashi quiere verte!''

''''Y ahora que quiere ese friki pervertido'''' pensó Hikari, volteo a su costado izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya no se encontraba allí, solo las envolturas de chocolate que se había comido, Hikari se levanto, tomo las envolturas y las tiro a la basura, dirigiéndose a Naruto con los pocos dulces que le quedaban…

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ITACHI:

Itachi se encontraba diferente, al parecer, lo que paso con Hikari le saco una sonrisa de su bello rostro, riendo casi en voz alta se dirigió a Kisame el cual le dijo:

''De nuevo haz caído en su trampa'' Itachi lo miro extrañado mientras limpiaba el chocolate que tenia en su labio inferior con su lengua,

''…'' Itachi no lo había escuchado, ya que se encontraba riendo, ''Nani'' pregunto Itachi,

''Que volviste a caer en su juego'' repitió Kisame,

''Si, lo se'' dijo con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… (Maiera: Babeando)…

''Lo que nunca sentiste por alguna persona cercana a ti, ahora lo sientes por esa niña'' dijo Kisame,

''Es una niña muy especial para mi, hemos compartido momentos inolvidables'' dijo Itachi recordando…

MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS:

En una noche nublada por las calles de la aldea de la arena…

''Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun'' decía una pequeña Hikari con una pequeña cobija negro con rojo, al joven Akatsuki, jalándole la cobija apuntándole a un puesto de helados,

''¿Qué te he dicho sobre los dulces?'' dijo el joven Akatsuki volteándose, Hikari dibujo en su rostro una mirada de decepción, después, caminando detrás de el, observo la cartera negra en el cual siempre guardaba su dinero, Hikari le saco la cartera con cuidado y corrió hacia el puesto de helados, y pidió un napolitano, el vendedor se lo extendió con una gran sonrisa, cuando Itachi escucho el 'gracias, aquí esta el dinero' volteo enfurecido a ver a Hikari, (Maiera:…que tacaño… XD)

''¡¿Qué te dije sobre los dulces Hikari chan!'' exclamo molesto por haberle robado su cartera y haber comprado un helado,

''Que son ricos y te dan energías'' contesto la pequeña Hikari,

''No, te dije que son malos, y que te salen caries con eso'' dijo el joven Akatsuki,

''Pero a mi me gustan mucho los napolitanos'' dijo Hikari, viéndolo con sus infantiles ojos rojos,

''Si, pero a mi no'' dijo Itachi quitándole su cartera,

''Kisame tiene razón, eres amargado''; Itachi se puso furioso ante aquellas palabras de Hikari, las cuales nunca se imaginaba escuchar de la boca de su alumna, (La cual prometía mucho, igual que el Akatsuki, cuando tenia su edad)…

''¡¡¡¡¡Yo…no…soy… amargado!'' exclamo con enojo,

''Pues el tono de tu voz demuestra todo lo contrario'' dijo disfrutando de su rico napolitano

(Maiera: Hay, ahorita vengo, voy por un napolitano, que ya se me antojo...) (Y después de ½ hora)…

(Maiera: en donde iba… ah, sí)…

''Pues ya veraz, te demostrare que no soy amargado'' dicho esto, tomo un napolitano que el vendedor iba a dar a otro niño y comenzó a comérselo a mordidas… (Maiera: auch)

''¡Con que si he, ¡Pues no me ganaras!'' dicho esto, Hikari también comenzó a morder su helado, cuando la bola de nieve se termino, los dos lanzaron el cono de galleta al aire, cayendo en sus bocas, y se lo pasaron, no sin antes masticarlo (Lógico, si no mi bello Itachi se ahogaría), rieron hasta mas no poder, Itachi pago de mas por el napolitano y cargo a hikari en sus hombros, ella se detenía recargada con sus brazos en la cabeza de Itachi, y los dos sonreían alegremente, luego Itachi dijo…

''Me duelen los dientes'' poso su mano en su mejilla derecha, y comenzó a reírse recordando lo que había pasado, Hikari también se reía sin parar…

''Te quiero Itachi-kun'' dijo Hikari-chan,

''Me quieres aunque sea un devorador de napolitanos'' pregunto a la niña, la cual el llevaba en hombros…, los dos rieron fuertemente,

''Si, te quiero aunque seas un devorador de napolitanos'' contesto la pequeña Hikari con su voz infantil, que en ese tiempo la caracterizaba,

''Esta bien, entonces yo también te quiero, aunque seas una niña tan traviesa'' le dijo bajándola de sus hombros y arrodillándose en el suelo, la abrazo tiernamente y le volvió a decir… ''Te quiero mucho Hikari, y no se que haría sin ti'' hizo una pausa ''Eres la luz de mi vida'' termino de decir con ternura en su voz..., la miro a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de alegría y de inocencia en ese instante, la tomo de la mano y la subió de nuevo en sus hombros, la pequeña Hikari se encogió de hombros, recargándose sobre la cabeza de Itachi, los dos sonreían tiernamente al pasar por lo ya mencionado, y así, desaparecieron de entre la niebla…

_Comentarios de autor:_

Bueno, en primer lugar, discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto en hacer el cuarto capitulo, es que no tenia tiempo en hacerlo en la computadora, y por eso no podía subirlo, pues… porque no lo tenia XD, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi fic, porque a mi me encanto, esta muy Kawaii a lo ultimo…, bueno, nos leemos pronto, ah, y casi se me olvidaba, dejen su review, sin importar si son para regañarme, o…, no importa de que sea su review, solo déjenme…

Les mando abrazos, besos no porque son muy cursis (Y mira quien habla de cursilerías… XD) (SI, SOY CURSI, Y QUE!)

ATTE

Su escritora… Maiera-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**_El destino_ por Maiera-Chan**

**Glosario:**

''**Hablando''**

''''**Pensando''''**

''**Temblando''**

**Acciones corporales **(Estas acciones vienen en el texto, no cuando los personajes de este fic hablan).

**Nota:**

**Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.**

**5to capitulo:**

'**Gracias Sasuke-kun'**

''''Y ahora que quiere ese friki pervertido'''' pensó Hikari, volteo a su costado izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya no se encontraba allí, solo las envolturas de chocolate que se había comido, Hikari se levanto, tomo las envolturas y las tiro a la basura, dirigiéndose a Naruto con los pocos dulces que le quedaban…

''¿Qué es lo que Kakashi quiere?'' pregunto Hikari a Naruto,

''Solo me dijo que queria verte'' respondio Naruto…

''¡Hikari!'' la voz del sensei se escucho de un tejado,

''¿Qué es lo que pasa Kakashi?'' Hizo una pausa, ''¿Para que querías verme?'' pregunto,

''Tengo que hablar contigo'' respondió el sensei de cabello plateado,

''Muy bien… dime'' dijo Hikari impaciente por irse de allí e ir en busca de Itachi para comenzar el nuevo entrenamiento, para el nuevo ninjutso que el Akatsuki le iba a enseñar…

''Aquí no, y aparte la Hokage también quiere hablar contigo'' dijo dando media vuelta y saltando por los tejados de Konoha, Hikari lo comenzó a perseguir también saltando por los tejados de aquella villa…

Cuando llegaron con la Hokage ella se encontraba en su escritorio encima de muchos libros, al parecer se encontraba dormida,

''¡Hokage-sama! ¡Despierte!'' exclamo un ambu el cual desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, no se separaba de Hikari, y la miraba intimidantemente, como si fuera hubiera echo algo malo,

''¡¿Qué pasa!'' dijo la Hokage despertándose, al parecer un poco asustada… ''¡Hikari!'' exclamo,

''Hikari, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte'' dijo Kakashi,

''Si, lo se'' dijo la joven ''Pero aun no me han informado de que'' agrego,

''De Itachi'' dijo Tsunade,

''¿Quién es el?'' pregunto Hikari haciendo como si no supiera quien era el,

''Hikari, sabemos que el te ha entrenado desde chica, y que tu tienes el mismo potencial que el tenia a tu edad'' dijo la Hokage perdiendo la paciencia ante la mentira de la joven,

''No entiendo cual es su molestia, y quien es este tal…'' fingió que no se acordaba del nombre, ''¿I…ta…chi?'' dijo según ella no muy segura,

''Los vieron a ustedes dos juntos cuando tu eras chica en el pueblo de la arena, alguien te reconoció y nos informo de inmediato'' dijo la Hokage saliéndose de sus casillas, ''Dijo que también traías puesto el uniforme de los Akatsuki'' agrego,

''Hikari, dinos si es que tu conoces a Itachi'' dijo Kakashi ''O algún otro Akatsuki, seria de gran ayuda para exterminarlos de una buena vez'' agrego,

''Y según ustedes yo conozco a ese tal Itachi'' dijo Hikari 'confundida' (aunque solo estaba actuando).

''Hikari, que no vez que si tu nos dices el punto de reunión de los Akatsuki podríamos arrestarlos y así dejarían de matar a mas gente, seria una gran causa, con solo algunas de tus palabras podrias salvar a mucha gente'' decia Tsunade para presionar a Hikari y para sacarle información,

''P-pe… pero… pero yo no se n-nada'' tartamudeaba al escuchar el tono de voz de Tsunade,

''¡Claro que sabes!'' le grito a Hikari, esto hizo que la joven se pusiera muy asustada, en ese momento, un joven de ojos negros y cabello por igual pasaba por allí, y al escuchar el llanto de Hikari se metio corriendo a la oficina de la Hokage, y allí miro a Tsunade tomando a Hikari del brazo, y se encontraba lastimandola,

''Dejeme por favor'' rogaba Hikari, ''Yo no se nada'' decia sosollando,

''Dejela'' una voz retumbo en la pequeña oficina, retiro la mano de la Hokage con un shuriken,

''Sasuke'' pronuncio Hikari sosollando,

''¿Estas bien?'' pregunto Sasuke a la joven la cual se encontraba abrazándolo,

''S-si…, es-toy… b-bien…'' apenas podia pronunciar aquellas palabras,

''Que fuen lo que paso aquí'' dijo Sasuke obligando a Tsunade y a Kakashi a que dijeran la verdad,

''Yo se que no te va a gustar Sasuke'' dijo Tsunade ''pero… de todas maneras te lo voy a decir'' hizo una pausa ''Hikari sabe donde se encuentran los Akatsuki'' finalmente termino,

''¿Q-que?'' Sasuke se encontraba atónito ante aquellas palabras de aquella señora que aparentaba menos edad, luego, dirigiéndose a Hikari, le pregunto… ''¿Es cierto lo que dice la Hokage Hikari?''

''Yo no se nada Sasuke'' pronuncio Hikari con cierto temor por la voz de la Hokage ''Yo no se nada''

Sasuke los miraba con ojos de querer matarlos, rodeo a Hikari con sus brazos, y a su oído susurro…

''Ven conmigo, te sacare de aquí''; Hikari asintió moviendo la cabeza, los dos dieron media vuelta mientras Sasuke dirigía los pasos de la joven, salieron de aquel lugar…

''Estas bien Hikari-chan'' pronuncio Sasuke con cierta ternura en su voz…

''Si, gracias Sasuke-kun'' dijo Hikari… ''¿Por qué me llamaste Hikari-chan?'' pregunto Hikari confundida,

''¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?'' pregunto el joven de ojos negros… ''¿Te molesta?''

''No, no me molesta…, es mas…, me agrada'' dijo Hikari con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke se agacho y tomo algo del suelo, seco las lágrimas de Hikari con su fuerte mano y le entrego una flor color azul,

''Creo que es tu color preferido'' dijo el joven mirando el atuendo de Hikari color azul con gris y blanco,

''Si…, lo es'' dijo Hikari ruborizada…

''Entonces ven'' dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano a la chica, ''Te llevare a un lugar'' agrego,

Sasuke la llevo a un lugar fuera de Konoha, Hikari no sabia que era lo que le aguardaba al quitarse la venda de los ojos que Sasuke le había puesto,

''Quítate la venda Hikari-chan'' dijo el joven de ojos negros, la chica asintió moviendo la cabeza, mientras de desataba la venda color negro…,

''Sa… Sasuke…kun'' pronuncio Hikari, apenas podia creer que estaba en aquel lugar, lleno de flores azules y un lago en frente de ellos, era un lugar hermoso, el cual… ella curiosamente reconocia…

''¿Te gusta?'' pregunto Sasuke…

''Me encanta este lugar'' contesto Hikari emocionada,

''¿Haz estado antes en este lugar?'' pregunto el joven de ojos negros,

''Si, nunca lo olvidaria'' susurro Hikari, ''…Cuando era pequeña mi hermano mayor me trajo por motivo de mi cumpleaños'' dijo Hikari, ''Fue un mes de Julio''

''¿Julio que…?'' pregunto Sasuke,

''A-a…'' ella se quedo sin habla por un instante, ''Cuando sea el día te lo diré'' dijo Hikari sonriendo, se dejo caer en las flores, y puso sus manos en su cabello, Sasuke se acostó a su lado, y también recargo su cabeza en sus manos,

''Me encanta este lugar Sasuke, gracias por traerme'' pronuncio Hikari, ''Me trae buenos recuerdos de mi hermano'' dijo la joven,

Sasuke la miro, su mirada profunda penetro la de Hikari, los dos se ruborizaron, sentían algo que… Hikari ya sabía que era, pero Sasuke se encontraba confundido ante sus sentimientos,

''Yo venia a este lugar cuando me sentía solo'' hizo una pausa, ''Siempre sentí que algo hacia falta a mi lado'' dijo con cariño…

''Y contigo ya no me siento solo, eres a quien yo siempre esperé'' el joven sentía ganas de abrazarla… pero… curiosamente NO sentía ganas de besarla, era muy extraño, o… ¿Tal vez era porque le daba vergüenza besar a alguien, en verdad no lo sabia, solo quería que ese momento se quedara en su mente por siempre…

''''Gracias Sasuke-kun'''' pensó Hikari con los ojos vidriosos, apunto de estallar en llanto…

Gracias por el regalo,

La vida me haz entregado,

Gracias por el milagro,

Que hoy por ti yo he llorado.

Gracias por las palabras,

Que me sirven de consolación,

Gracias por tu cariño,

Que es imposible olvidar.

Si supieras lo que me pasa,

No quisieras creerme,

O sonreirías y dirías que

Tú ya te habías dado cuenta.

Gracias de todas formas,

Pero esperare un poco más,

Si te he esperado toda una vida,

Esperare un poco más que un día.

Gracias por el regalo,

Gracias por el milagro,

Gracias por las palabras,

Gracias por tu cariño.

Que me mantiene viva,

Día con día, solo por eso,

Gracias por todo…

El cielo se torno rojizo, y se iba oscureciendo conforme el sol iba bajando, el atardecer era hermoso, un momento después el cielo era de color negro, las estrellas parecian que hiban a soltase del cielo y caer sobre ellos, la luna bañaba con su luz a los dos jóvenes, el cielo estrellado era hermoso, pero tarde o temprano tendrian que retirarse de aquel hermoso lugar…

Sasuke se sento y luego le siguió la joven, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegria, parecia que luz radiaba alrededor de ella, y Sasuke imagino una aureola alrededor de su cabeza…

''''Mi angel'''' se dijo a si mismo en su mente…

Y era la verdad, incluso… el nombre de la joven 'HIKARI' significa 'LUZ' en español,

''¿Nos vamos?'' pregunto Sasuke,

''''Me gustaría quedarme aquí por siempre contigo'''' pensó Hikari mirándolo con sus hermosos y grandes ojos… ''Sí, tendremos que irnos de todas formas'' dijo Hikari levantándose, y así los dos se retiraron de aquel hermoso lugar.

_Comentarios de autor:_

Bueno, este es mi 5to capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, a mi se me hizo lindo, me dijo Karura-chan que mi fic ya se estaba haciendo muy kawaii, no me lo dijo en persona, si no que fui a su casa y allí me dijo, bueno, este capitulo NO será el ultimo, todavía quedaran otros dos, así que ni modo, (Haber si tengo tiempo de hacerlos… XD) bueno, así que léanlos, ah, y no olviden poner sus comentarios sobre este capitulo, que los leeré con todo gusto, ah, y si tienen dudas, háganlas, y en el siguiente capitulo las resolveré todas, bueno, eso es todo por hoy… dejare que descansen de leer un rato, bueno…

NO SE OLVIDEN DE PONER SU REVIEW

Solo lo puse así de grande para que no se les olvide… XD

Abrazos… (Besos no, ya saben porque) (Los que no, no sean obaka's y lean el anterior capitulo…)

ATTE

Su escritora… Maiera-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**_El destino_ por Maiera-Chan**

**Glosario:**

''**Hablando''**

''''**Pensando''''**

''**Temblando''**

**Acciones corporales **(Estas acciones vienen en el texto, no cuando los personajes de este fic hablan).

**Nota:**

**Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage.**

**5to capitulo:**

'**Gracias Sasuke-kun'**

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Comentarios de Autor:

Maria: Pues que te diré… la verdad es que no te puedo decir… tu (como los otrs lectores) te darás cuenta de que es lo que en

realidad es…

Karura-chan: Karu-sama, lo mismo hermana, lo mismo que le dije a Maria de lo de HikariXSasuke, lo mismo te digo a ti de lo de

HikariXItachi…

Hao amigos míos, como han estado, bueno, espero que les guste este 6to capitulo, bueno, esta muy cursi, y aquí están los problemas, bueno, esta primera sección solo la hice para contestar dudas, bueno, los dejare con mi fic…

(Inner Maiera: ¡¡¡¡¡Hay Maiera… como dices 'bueno'¡¡¡¡¡)

(Maiera: Pues si no te gusta Inner Maiera-baka-chan, pues entonces muérete…)

(Inner Maiera: Saca un gran mazo y le da a Maiera con el…)

(Maiera: Ahora si que como dice Karu-sama, me vas a dejar toda mensa)

(Inner Maiera: Ya cállate Maiera-dobe, y déjalos leer el fic)

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''Hikari…'' se escuchaba una voz, ''…Hikari'' volvió a decir,

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos rojos, y en un lugar que ella no conocía,

''¿Qué es lo que pasa?'' pregunto… ''¿En donde estoy?''

''No te preocupes Hikari, estas a salvo'' dijo la voz,

La joven reconoció la voz y dijo…

''Itachi''… ''¿Qué es lo que pasa?'' pregunto,

''Que no lo vez…'' dijo el Akatsuki, ''Estoy cuidando de ti Hikari-chan'' agrego,

''Si, lo se, pero, no entiendo'' dijo Hikari sobandose la cabeza,

''Hoy es el día del trabajo'' dijo Itachi,

''¿Trabajo, ¿Qué trabajo?'' pregunto la joven,

''Hoy terminaras tu trabajo'' hizo una pausa y continuo ''Mataras al niño del demonio de las nueve colas'' dijo el Akatsuki, ''Y así podrás recuperar lo que te pertenece'' agrego,

''''Recuperare lo que me pertenece, matando a Naruto'''' pensó la joven,

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA:

''¿Alguien ha visto a Hikari?'' pregunto un joven de cabello rubio (Al parecer ya le había tomado cariño a la joven),

''Yo no la he visto en toda la mañana'' contesto Sakura, ''…ni ayer en la tarde'' agrego,

''Yo tampoco la he visto'' dijo el friki de Kakashi,

''¿Por qué quieres saber en donde esta?'' pregunto Sakura

''Es que ayer… cuando Kakashi me dijo que fuera a llamar a Hikari, la vi con un Akatsuki, no alcance a ver la cara de el, pero mire perfectamente el uniforme que siempre portan'' explico Naruto,

''''Hikari… ¿Con un Akatsuki?'''' pensaba la joven de cabello rosa,

''''¡Lo sabia!'''' pensaba Kakashi… ''''Hikari si tiene contacto con los Akatsuki… esto tengo que decírselo a la Hokage''''

''¿Pasa algo?'' pregunto Naruto,

''Creo que se donde esta Hikari'' dijo Kakashi saltando por los tejados de Konoha, Naruto y Sakura lo siguieron,

Cuando llegaron a su destino, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade, al entrar, la miraron sobre algunos pergaminos dormida,

''HOKAGE-SAMA'' grito uno de sus ayudantes, la voz retumbo en la pequeña oficina, y la Hokage se despertó, un poco asustada por cierto,

''¿Qué es lo que pasa?'' pregunto un poco agitada,

''Tsunade-sama, Hikari esta con Itachi'' dijo el friki de cabello plateado, ''Todo lo que nos dijo la otra vez era mentira''

''¡Lo sabia!'' exclamo la Hokage,

''¿Qué es lo que haremos?'' pregunto Kakashi,

''Enviare ambus para que vayan a buscarla'' dijo Tsunade, ''Quiero ocho ambus buscándola, ¡AHORA!'' ordeno,

''Si Hokage-sama'' dijo su ayudante saliendo del lugar,

''Tenemos que encontrar a Hikari, para que nos diga en donde es el punto de reunión de los Akatsuki'' dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada,

''¿Qué es lo que pasa?'' pregunto Naruto un poco asustado por lo que sucedía en esos momentos,

''Creemos que Hikari… esta de alguna forma relacionada con Itachi'' respondió la Hokage,

''¡ITACHI!'' exclamaron Sakura y Naruto ante lo que Tsunade acababa de contarles,

''¡¿Cómo que Hikari tiene que ver con Itachi!'' la voz retumbo por toda la sala, era Sasuke,

''Lamentablemente si Sasuke'' volvió a afirmar,

Sasuke, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la habitación,

''¡¡Sasuke-kun!'' grito Sakura tratando de alcanzarlo,

''Sakura'' una voz la detuvo, ''Déjalo ir, necesita pensar'' termino de decir,

''Pero Kakashi… Sasuke…''

''Sasuke necesita pensarlo'' la interrumpió Tsunade,

''¿Qué es lo que pasa?'' pregunto Naruto… ''¿Cómo que Hikari tiene que ver con Itachi?''

''Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke…''

''Lo sabemos'' la volvió a interrumpir Tsunade, ''Y es por eso que creemos que Naruto corre un gran peligro''

''¿Qué corro un gran peligro?'' pregunto Naruto, ''¿Qué tipo de peligro?'' pregunto por segunda vez,

''Creemos que Hikari, por ordenes de Itachi, va a asesinarte'' respondió la Hokage,

''¿Asesinarme?'' pregunto Naruto sin poder analizar la información, ''Hikari… no puede matarme'' dijo confundido,

''Claro que puede… es mas… creemos que ella… al igual que Kakashi… es portadora del Sharingan'' explico Tsunade,

''Es cierto'' afirmo Kakashi, ''Al igual que yo… ella también tiene Sharingan… pensamos que alguien le paso el poder, al igual que yo, y no solo eso, si no también tiene mucho potencial para usarlo''

''¿Potencial?'' pregunto Sakura,

''Si, ella tiene tanto poder como cuando Itachi tenia 13'' dijo Tsunade,

''Entonces… el Akatsuki con la cual la vi… era… ¿Itachi?'' pregunto Naruto,

''Me temo que si'' dijo Tsunade,

''Pero… ella estará bien… ¿Verdad?'' pregunto Naruto,

''Eso… depende de ti'' dijo Tsunade…

''¿De mi?'' pregunto Naruto confundido,

''Si… cuando ella te ataque… eso dependerá de ti… ella te matara a toda costa… o tu… o ella'' dijo Kakashi,

''''¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?'''' pensaba Naruto… ''''No, no pensare así… Hikari no se atreverá a hacerme daño''''

''Pensar positivamente no te ayudara Naruto'' dijo Kakashi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del rubio,

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Mientras tanto el joven ninja… Sasuke… se encontraba saltando por los tejados de Konoha, tratando de encontrar a la joven, aunque allí no la hallaría,

''Sasuke'' se escucho una voz, después dos jóvenes ninjas y una mujer (también ninja) se unieron a el…

''¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke-kun, te veo preocupado'' dijo la ninja de cabello rubio,

''Es Hikari, esta en peligro'' contesto Sasuke,

''''Esa idiota'''' pensó Ino, ''Y… ¿En donde se encuentra?'' pregunto la joven…

''No lo se'' contesto Sasuke, ''Y la estoy buscando''

''Pues si tu quieres nosotros te ayudaremos…'' dijo Chouji,

''Siempre son mejor cuatro que uno'' dijo Shikamaru,

''…'' se encontraba pensándolo… ''Esta bien'' asintió Sasuke,

''¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?'' pregunto Ino,

''Lo único que se es que esta con Itachi…'' dijo Sasuke,

''¡Con Itachi!'' exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo,

''Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hace con tu hermano?'' pregunto Shikamaru,

''Eso es lo que quiero saber''…

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''Itachi… ¿Qué es lo que pasara después de que mate a Naruto?'' pregunto Hikari…

''Recuperaras lo que mas has deseado… a tu hermano'' dijo Itachi,

''Pero… yo me refiero a todo lo de los Akatsuki…'' dijo Hikari,

''Ya no te molestaran mas…'' dijo Itachi… ''Ya sabes que solo matando a Naruto podrás decirle la verdad''

''¿Por qué no le puedo decir sin matar a Naruto?'' pregunto Hikari…

''Porque tuvimos un trato… yo te acercaría a tu hermano… y tu nos conseguirías el poder del demonio de las 9 colas'' explico Itachi,

''''Naruto a sido tan bueno conmigo'''' pensó Hikari

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''¿Que es lo que aran cuando encuentren a Hikari?'' pregunto Sakura,

''Primero le trataremos de sacar información… luego tratar de convencerla de que no mate a Naruto'' dijo Tsunade,

''Pero… ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual Hikari me quiere matar?'' pregunto Naruto…

''Creemos que los Akatsuki la están forzando'' dijo Tsunade,

''¿Cómo es que pueden forzar a Hikari?'' pregunto Sakura…

''Creemos…'' se aproximo Kakashi, ''… que a cambio de matar a Naruto Hikari podrá recuperar a su hermano'' explico

''¿Hermano?'' preguntaron sorprendidos los dos jóvenes,

''Al parecer Hikari tiene un hermano, e Itachi le dijo que por el favor de darles el poder del demonio de las 9 colas, el le dará permiso de que ella le pueda decir a su hermano la verdad'' explico Kakashi,

''Entonces Hikari hará todo lo posible para recuperar a su hermano'' susurro Naruto…

''Me temo que si'' dijo Tsunade,

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''Y… ¿Por donde comenzaremos a buscar?'' pregunto Ino a Sasuke,

''Vamos a separarnos…'' propuso Shikamaru, ''Ino, tu iras al centro, Chouji, tu buscaras a Hikari a las orillas de Konoha, Sasuke y yo la buscaremos en los campos… fuera de Konoha, si alguien encuentra a Hikari… protéjanla… y tráiganla a Konoha…'' dijo Shikamaru… parecía un buen plan…

Todos asintieron y se separaron a los lugares indicados… (Con Sasuke y Shikamaru).

''Siempre e tenido una pregunta Sasuke'' dijo Shikamaru… ''¿Cuál es el interés que le tienes a Hikari?'' pregunto,

''Es mi compañera, y debo de protegerla'' contesto Sasuke,

''Valla, y yo pensaba que estabas enamorado de ella…

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''Y… en donde comenzaran a buscarla?'' pregunto Sakura,

''A las afueras de Konoha'' dijo Naruto…

''Quiero ir a buscarla'' dijo Naruto con voz decidida…

''¡A caso te has vuelto loco!'' exclamo Sakura… ''¡Ella quiere matarte!''

''Si, lo se… por eso quiero ir'' dijo Naruto… nadie entendía la locura que estaba pronunciando… ''Si ella quiere matarme, entonces vendrá por mi, y si yo estoy a las afueras de Konoha con algún ambu…. la encontraremos mas rápido'' explico Naruto,

''En eso tienes razón…'' dijo Tsunade… ''Pero no puede ser alguien normal… por que ella tiene un Sharingan'' dijo…

''Entonces yo iré con Naruto'' dijo Kakashi, ''Si ella tiene un solo Sharingan, entonces será fácil para mi vencerla'' dijo Kakashi,

''Yo también iré'' dijo Sakura,

''No Sakura… es muy peligroso'' dijo Naruto,

''Yo se quien es el hermano de Hikari'' dijo Sakura,

''Y por que no lo habías dicho antes'' dijo Tsunade,

''Porque Hikari me lo pidió, y me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie'' dijo Sakura… ''Y si voy… tal vez pueda convencer a Hikari para que no mate a Naruto'' propuso Hikari…

''Esta bien'' asintieron todos,

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

''Voy a salir ahora mismo a buscar a naruto'' dijo Hikari…

''No te preocupes, el vendrá hacia ti'' dijo Itachi muy seguro de aquellas palabras,

Hikari no entendió aquellas palabras,

''Ya llevas bastante tiempo fuera de Konoha, y el niño de las 9 colas te tomo 'cariño', y vendrá a buscarte'' explico Itachi,

''''¿Me tomo cariño?'''' se pregunto Hikari,

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Comentarios de Autor:

Bueno, aquí les entrego el 6to capitulo de mi fic… espero que les halla gustado… por que a mi si…

(Inner Maiera: ¿Por qué tienes que decir eso en todos los capítulos?)

No le hagan caso a mi Inner…

Bueno, los dejo… porque ya han leido mucho… pero es que los estoy entrenando para el final… el cual lo estoy planeando hacer mas largo… y este es el mas largo… de lo que llevo ahorita… bueno, solo por dos MB por que el primero pesaba un poco menos…

BUENO, NO OLVIDEN HACER (Y PONER) SU REVEW…

Abrazos a todos…

ATTE

Su escritora… Maiera-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**_El destino_** por Maiera-Chan

Glosario:

''Hablando''

''''Pensando''''

''Temblando''

Nota:

Esta historia es después de que Tsunade se hace Hokage, pero antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.

1er capitulo:

La nueva alumna

Hay una cosita que acabo de descubrir… es que yo puse en el 4to capitulo… o 3ero… no me acuerdo… cuando Itachi y Hikari se ponen a competir por los dulces, y luego que Itachi se acuerda de lo que paso cuando Hikari era niña… lo de los helados… y luego que a lo ultimo Itachi le dice a Hikari que ella es su 'luz'… pues acabo de descubrir que Hikari no es 'luz' si no 'brillo' bueno, solo quería aclarar eso… oka pues… los dejo con el fic…

Después de dos horas Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban a las afueras de Konoha, se habían encontrado en el camino y ahora estaban buscando juntos a Hikari y al Akatsuki,

''''¿En donde podrá estar?'''' se preguntaba Sasuke,

''Kakashi… ¿Crees que Hikari este bien?'' pregunto Naruto,

''Claro, los Akatsuki no le harán daño, ya que ella quiere matarte a ti'' respondió Kakashi,

''Ojala las cosas no fueran así'' dijo Naruto…

''Te encariñaste con ella… ¿Verdad?'' pregunto Kakashi, Naruto asintió con la mirada triste,

''¿Y por qué Hikari quiere matar a Naruto?'' pregunto Shikamaru,

''Aun no lo sabemos'' mintió Kakashi sin voltear a ver al joven chounnin,

''Pero… Hikari es una persona amable… ¿Por qué diablos quiere matar a Naruto?'' volvió a preguntar el chounnin

''¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke-kun?'' pregunto Sakura al joven de ojos negros,

''Es que aun no puedo creer que Hikari quiera matar a Naruto, ni tampoco que este con Itachi'' dijo con decepción entre sus palabras,

''Lo se, fue un gran impacto para nosotros también'' respondió Sakura queriendo rodear a Sasuke con sus brazos, pero mejor se contuvo… ''Y…'' tartamudeo Sakura, ''¿Qué es lo que haremos cuando encontremos a Hikari?'' pregunto la joven,

''Tratar de convencerla que deje a los Akatsuki… y convencerla de que no mate a Naruto'' respondió Kakashi con tono de preocupación,

''Por su hermano, estoy segura de que Hikari tratara de matar a Naruto'' dijo Sakura con tono preocupado…

''¡¿Por su hermano…!'' preguntaron los demás muy sorprendidos…

''Si… Hikari quiere matar a Naruto por que los Akatsuki le dijeron que si les entregaba el poder del demonio de las nueve colas ellos le devolverán a su hermano'' explico Kakashi,

''''Esto si que es un problema'''' pensó Shikamaru… ''''Y un dolor en el trasero''''

''Un problema muy grande Shikamaru'' dijo Kakashi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del joven chounnin,

''¿Usted cree que es un problema?'' pregunto una voz; luego una figura de mujer apareció frente a ellos, dio unos pasos hasta que la luz golpeo su rostro…

''¡Hikari!'' exclamo Kakashi, ella no tomo en cuenta las palabras de aquel sensei, saco unos Shuriken's y los lanzo al joven rubio,

''¡Naruto… cuidado!'' exclamo Sakura, Naruto los evadió, pero estos rasgaron la ropa del joven,

''Hikari… ¿Cuál es la razón para matarme?'' pregunto Naruto en un grito ahogado,

''Con tu muerte…- dijo Hikari, -…recuperare lo que es mió!'' exclamo y lanzo seis Kunais al joven, este (Aunque muy difícilmente) las pudo evadir,

''¡Naruto!'' exclamo Ino al ver una Kunai clavada en su muslo derecho,

''Agh'' se quejo, tomo la kunai y la saco, con esto sangre mancho el pantalón del joven… pero la herida sano rápido,

''''El demonio de las nueve colas'''' pensó Hikari… ''''Estoy tan cerca de conseguir lo que me pertenece''''

''Hikari… no mates a Naruto… por favor'' pidió Sakura con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas,

''Sakura-chan'' pronuncio Naruto al verla, Hikari volteo a ver a Sakura… la mirada fría que se presento había desaparecido del rostro de la joven, ''¿No hay alguna otra forma de recuperar a tu hermano que no sea tener que matar a Naruto?'' pregunto la joven,

''Si la hay'' dijo con voz fría… ''Que Naruto me entregue el demonio de las nueve colas''

''¡No puedes pedirme eso Hikari!'' exclamo Naruto,

''Pues… si no me lo entregas, yo te lo quitare por la fuerza'' grito Hikari mientras sacaba unas Kunais…

''¡Alto Hikari!'' se escucho, la voz de Sasuke detuvo la mano de la joven; ''¿Por qué haces esto?... se que para ti tu hermano es lo mas importante, pero no debes de matar a Naruto''

''La única forma de recuperarlo es entregando el demonio de las nueve colas a los Akatsuki'' dijo Hikari con frialdad en su voz,

''Pero… tu no eres así Hikari'' pronuncio Sasuke con dolor en su voz, ''…tu no matarías a alguien, por lo menos no la Hikari que conocí'', aquellas palabras llenaron de emoción aquel ambiente de frialdad, todos sintieron como la voz de Sasuke cambio el ambiente…

Sakura miraba a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa… ''''Sasuke-kun'''' pensó,

''Por favor Hikari, no mates a Naruto…'' pidió Sasuke,

''Lo siento… Sasuke'' dijo con voz fría, elevando los kunais y se dirigió a lanzarlos… cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron,

''¡La encontré!'' exclamo el ambu, detrás de la mascara, el cual la sostenía fuertemente,

''Levémosla con la Hokage-sama'' dijo otro ambu,

Unos Shuriquens salieron de entre los árboles y se incrustaron en el cuerpo de los dos ambus… los cuales al instante cayeron al suelo,

''''¿Qué fue eso?'''' se pregunto Shikamaru…

''Nanidantabayo'' pronuncio Naruto, el cual no entendía que había sido lo que había pasado, ''¿De donde salieron esos Shuriquens?'' pregunto,

''De allá'' señalo Kakashi… los arbustos se encontraban moviéndose… una sombra negra se alcanzaba a distinguir… después una figura se hizo presente…

''¡Itachi!'' pronuncio Sasuke con odio al ver a su hermano mayor… ''¡Que es lo que quieres con Hikari!'' grito,

Itachi solo se limito a sonreír fríamente… después se vio como su silueta se acerco al oído de Hikari y algo le susurro, Hikari dio una mirada fría y sonrió,

Nadie podía entender que era lo sucedido… Itachi se separo de ella y la joven dio una mirada fría a Naruto, esto hizo que el joven rubio se llenara de miedo,

''¡Naruto!'' grito… ''¡Entrégame la chakra del demonio de las 9 colas!'' la voz parecía decidida y el tono era frió… no era la misma de antes…

''¡Jamás!'' grito el rubio, ''¡No puedes obligarme a hacer esto Hikari!''

''Entonces tendré que matarte'' pronuncio la joven sin gritar… saco tres Shuriquens y los lanzo a Naruto los cuales tomaron por sorpresa al rubio… y los tres se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Naruto el cual dio un grito de dolor… Hikari aprovecho para lanzar cinco Kunais… los cuales también se incrustaron en el cuerpo de el… este cayo al suelo inconciente… ''''Esta es mi oportunidad'''' pensó Hikari… se acerco a Naruto y cuando llego a el puso su mano encima del joven, chakra comenzó a fluir desde la palma de su mano y subía para desaparecer entre el viento… después comenzó a hacerse mas grande..

''¡Que es lo que haces Hikari!'' exclamo Kakashi preocupado, ''¡Hikari! ¡No lo hagas!'' grito… pero la joven no hizo caso a las palabras de Kakashi, lo único que se dibujaba en la mente de la joven era cuando ella entregara el demonio de las 9 colas a los Akatsuki y así poder reunirse con su hermano…

''¡Hikari…!'' se escucho una voz femenina… ''Por favor… no lo hagas'' pidió…la joven sintió como una mano ligera se posaba en su hombro… ''No lo hagas… no mates a Naruto'' volvió a pedir… aquella voz se escuchaba quebradiza…

''''Tengo que hacerlo…'''' pensó Hikari, ''''… perdóname… Sakura''''

''Creo que me haz vencido'' se escucho, ''Después de todo… me venciste'' la voz era de… Naruto… el cual se encontraba conciente… ''Sabes… te llegué a tomar mucho cariño… pero tu no buscabas mi cariño… tu buscabas el cariño de tu hermano'' pronuncio casi en un susurro y muy adolorido…

Después… unas palabras salieron de los labios de la joven… ''Naruto''

''Termina conmigo… para que puedas estar con tu her-ma-no'' el joven se escuchaba cansado y adolorido, pero aun así la sonrisa no se le borro del rostro,

''Naruto… ¿Por que quieres que termine contigo?'' le pregunto la joven…

''Por que yo solo quiero que seas feliz… yo daría todo por nuestra amistad'' pronuncio el joven… la voz se le estaba apagando conforme pasaba el tiempo,

''Simplemente… entrégame la chakra del demonio de las nueve colas'' rogó Hikari a Naruto…

''Acaba conmigo'' pronuncio el joven…

''N-no… no p-puedo'' pronuncio la joven con dolor… la chakra color azul desapareció, ''Perdóname Naruto… perdóname'' rogó al joven el cual se encontraba tendido en el suelo, Hikari se recostó encima del joven llorando…

''…Hi…ka…ri…'' pronuncio el joven el cual quedo desmallado,

''¡Termina el trabajo!'' grito Itachi a la joven,

''No… no puedo'' pronuncio la joven en un susurro… ''¡No puedo matarlo!'' grito… ''El es mi amigo''

''No seas tonta Hikari… mátalo… y así podrás reunirte con tu hermano'' dijo Itachi, el cual se comenzó a acercar a ella,

''No puedo matarlo'' pronuncio la joven,

''¡Hikari… mátalo!'' grito enfurecido…

''No…'' pronuncio la joven, ''… no podrás obligarme''

''¿Ni siquiera por la vida de tu hermano?'' pregunto Itachi,

''¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?'' pregunto Hikari volviéndose hacia el…

''Que si no matas a Naruto… entonces yo mismo me encargare de matar a tu hermano'' explico con voz fría…

''No te atreverías'' pronuncio la joven,

''Soy un Akatsuki… mate a mi mejor amigo… mate a todo mi clan… ¿Tu crees que no me atrevería a matarlo?'' pregunto,

''Pues primero tendrás que matarme a mi primero'' pronuncio la joven…

''Hikari… tu eres de mas uso para mi… así que no voy a matarte'' dijo con voz fría...

''No te permitiré que le hagas daño…'' pronuncio con odio entre sus labios el cual bañaba las palabras de la joven…

''Hikari Hikari Hikari'' pronuncio con una risa… ''Me encanta como pronuncias esas palabras…''; Hikari no había entendido que había sido lo que Itachi quiso decir, ''…con odio'' termino de decir con una mirada fría, la cual se torno roja al instante…

''¡Cierren los ojos!'' ordeno el sensei Kakashi… todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza… solo Kakashi y Sasuke no lo hicieron… Kakashi solo miraba con el ojo en el cual tenia el Sharingan…

''Hikari… abre los ojos'' pronuncio Itachi…

''¡No lo haré!'' exclamo asustada… ''La ultima vez que hiciste eso me lastimaste mucho… ¡Mucho!'' grito,

''¡Tu le hiciste daño a Hikari!'' exclamo Sasuke enojado, con odio,

''Hay… inocente hermano pequeño… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu enojo? ¿No me digas que te haz enamorado de ella?'' pregunto… aparentemente eso causo gracia a Itachi…

''¡Te equivocas!'' exclamo enojado, ''¡Yo solo protejo a Hikari por que es mi amiga!'' respondió,

''¿Estas seguro?'' pregunto Itachi y tan solo lo hizo para intimidar a Sasuke, lo cual logro, este era el momento en el cual Sasuke tenia que decidir si lo que sentía por Hikari era 'amor' o tan solo 'amistad'

''Hikari'' pronuncio Sasuke, ''¿Acaso yo soy tu hermano?'' pregunto, su voz se escuchaba tambaleante,

El ambiente se volvió tenso y el silencio fue roto por estas palabras de Hikari: ''Sasuke… tu no eres mi hermano'' su voz se escuchaba sincera, esto hizo que Sasuke diera un suspiro de dolor…

''¿Acaso pensabas que tu eras el hermano de Hikari?'' pregunto sarcásticamente, ''Déjame aclararte que eso es imposible porque tu y Hikari tienen la misma edad, y eso seria imposible''

Tu y Hikari tienen la misma edad, tu y Hikari tienen la misma edad, tu y Hikari tienen la misma edad,

Estas palabras no dejaban de sonar en los oídos de Sasuke ni en su memoria,  
''''Yo no puedo ser su hermano'''' se atormentaba el joven, ''''Hikari y yo tenemos la misma edad, así que lo que yo siento por ella es amor, entonces yo amo a Hikari… yo estoy enamorado de Hikari… y no puede ser amistad porque lo que lo que siento es mucho mas grande que eso''''; esto al parecer NO causaba desagrado a Sasuke, porque había descubierto que el estaba enamorado de Hikari…

''Yo… yo…'' pronunciaba Sasuke con un poco de temor a que sus palabras fueran rechazadas; ''Yo estoy enamorado de Hikari''

Itachi tan solo le dio una mirada fría…

''Bien…'' pronuncio con odio y a la vez victorioso, ''¡Hikari…! ¡Ahora veras como tu Sasuke muere entre tus brazos…!'' exclamo,

''No te atrevas Itachi…'' pidió la joven… ''¡No te atrevas!'' grito desesperada…

''Entonces… ¡Mata a Naruto!'' ordeno…; Hikari se encontraba confundida, si no mataba a Naruto perdería a Sasuke…, pero si mataba a Naruto... ella no quería perder a ninguno de los dos… no quería,

''¡No me obligaras a matar a Naruto…!'' exclamo asustada,

''Entonces… escucharas la muerte de tu querido Sasuke'' pronuncio Itachi con palabras llenas de odio…

''¡Nooo!'' grito Hikari con desesperación, pero ya era demasiado tarde… se escucho el eco del grito de dolor de Sasuke entre el viento… el cual llego a los oídos de la joven en tan solo unos instantes… pero para ella el grito fue largo y doloroso…

''¡Sasuke!'' grito con desesperación abriendo los ojos… la mirada la poso en los ojos de Itachi… el cual ya tenia la mirada negra como los ojos de la joven… de repente lagrimas comenzaron a salir inconcientemente de los ojos de la joven… su rostro con lagrimas recorriendo entre sus rosadas mejillas y el ego de dolor que se situaba en su memoria hizo que su mirada fuera temerosa, a la cual Itachi se sentía muy incomodado… y asustado, las pupilas de Hikari se volvieron de un color claro… azul cielo sin color negro en el medio de estas… su cabello comenzó a alborotarse y sentía como el odio hacia aquel Akatsuki comenzaba a fluir por sus venas junto con la chakra que se desprendía de su cuerpo para desaparecer entre el viento y subir al cielo…

''¡Hikari cierra los ojos!'' ordeno Kakashi… pero la joven no hizo caso de estas palabras… ella tan solo quería vengar la muerte de Naruto y de Sasuke… los cuales se encontraban en el suelo…

En el rostro de la joven tan solo se mostraba una mirada de odio y rencor… pero incrédulamente también se dibujaba una sonrisa… la sonrisa que regalo tantas veces a Sasuke… pero esta no era tierna y dulce… era un poco de sed de venganza…

Muy lentamente ella se acerco hacia Itachi… el cual temblaba de miedo…

''¿Qué pasa… acaso tienes miedo?'' pregunto Hikari… sus palabras se encontraban llenas de odio y dolor,

El Akatsuki trato de poner la mirada fría… aunque los ojos de aquel color azul cielo daba miedo a cualquiera… aparte que Hikari había conseguido la suficiente fuerza y conocimientos como para vencerlo…

''¿Miedo… yo…?'' pregunto con una risa desesperada… ''¡Jamás!'' exclamo… pero Hikari se dio cuenta que Itachi en verdad tenia miedo por la mirada que ahora su bello rostro poseía…

''…bien… '' susurro Hikari al ver espantado a Itachi… se acercaba a el con mas rapidez…. Después comenzó a correr… pero los movimientos no se distinguían ni siquiera con el avanzado Sharingan de Itachi este comenzó a voltear a todos lados… pero tan solo veía como las ramas de los arboles eran destrozados al paso de la joven… que se movía como el viento… rápido y cortante… después… un Kunai atravesó el cuerpo de Itachi… la silueta de Hikari apareció enfrente de el… y ella sosteniendo el Kunai… este atravesó al joven Akatsuki… el cual soltó sangre por la boca… y esta cayo en la cara de Hikari… al tallarse la cara percibió la sangre… la cual yacía en su mano al tratar de quitase lo que había caído en su rostro… los ojos le volvieron a la normalidad y su mirada ahora era de miedo… al verse sosteniendo el kunai que atravesó a Itachi susurro… ''I-ta-chi…''

El joven Akatsuki la miro con ternura y le dijo…

''Que idiota he sido… al tratar de obligarte a que mataras a alguien… mi querida Hikari…'' sangre broto de la boca de aquel Akatsuki… la cual cayo de nueva cuenta en el rostro de la joven,

''¡Nooo!'' exclamo Hikari al ver que Itachi caía encima de ella… unos ambus aparecieron de repente y atraparon a Itachi antes de que cayera encima de la joven… la cual se encontraba temblando… después se dejo caer en el suelo y arrodillada susurraba…

'¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Mate a Itachi? ¡Mate a Itachi!'' grito… después, su cuerpo quedo desmayado en el piso de tanta chakra que había utilizado…

DIAS DESPUES…

Hikari comenzaba a abrir los ojos… miro una intensa luz la cual la segaba…

''No abras los ojos aun'' dijo una voz…

''Kisame… donde esta Itachi'' pregunto casi sin fuerzas,

''Esta en el otro cuarto'' explico… ''Pero tu tienes que descansar… si es que quieres ir a verlo'' agrego…

''Itachi… perdóname'' susurro a si misma…

Cuando subió la mirada observo como la silueta de Itachi se posaba en el marco de la puerta…

''¡Itachi!'' exclamo… se quiso levantar de la cama pero de repente todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle… y cayo en la cama rendida al comprender que aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para ir corriendo a abrazar a Itachi como antes…

''Los dejo solos'' dijo Kisame y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta a su paso…

''Hikari'' pronuncio Itachi acercándose a la cama en donde se encontraba la joven… el cual aun estaba muy adolorido por el Kunai que había atravesado su cuerpo…

''Itachi… yo… lo siento'' pronuncio bajando la mirada… Itachi la miro tiernamente y sujetando suavemente la cara de la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla…

''No te preocupes mi niña'' pronuncio Itachi tiernamente… ''Como fui capas de decirte que mataras a tu propio hermano… eso estaba mal... y todavía amenazarte con Sasuke… eso no es perdonable… por que tu aprecias a los dos'' pronuncio a Hikari…

''Quiero ir a ver a Naruto'' pronuncio la joven con dolor…

''Claro… yo te acompañare…'' pronuncio a Hikari, ''Los Akatsuki ya no quieren el poder de tu hermano… ahora tu has mostrado el valor de tu poder mi querida niña… y a ti te enviaran junto conmigo a misiones especiales… aunque yo solo estaré allí para cuidarte la espalda… '' explico…

''Pero…'' hizo una pausa, ''¿Acaso eso no te molesta?'' pregunto Hikari… ya que Itachi era demasiado orgulloso como para servir como 'niñera'

''Yo tan solo quiero asegurarme de que tu estés bien… si te pasa algo te juro que me moriría… por que sin tu amor… ya nada importaría'' pronuncio con ternura… se acerco al rostro de Hikari y le dio un profundo y dulce beso en los labios, la miro a los ojos y volvió a besarla… pero ahora con mas pasión que antes…

''Recupérate mi amor'' pronuncio…

''Claro Itachi… te amo'' pronuncio con inocencia,

''Yo también… y mucho'' respondió con ternura y volvió a besarla…

_Comentarios de autor:_

XFIN LO TERMINE JAJAJAJA y los deje picados… pero es que en todas mis historias siempre el final los dejo así de picados a mis lectores… bueno… espero que les haya gustado mi fic, por que a mi me encanto… que kawaii esta mi fic… bueno, los dejo, creo que ya los he hecho leer mucho… bueno… nos leemos…

ATTE

Su amiga e escritora… Maiera-chan


	8. Recado

Comentarios de Autor…

Ya esta confirmado que are una segunda parte… tan solo lo escribí para avisarles OK? Bueno… nos leemos pronto


End file.
